narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koichi Inuzuka
Koichi Nara (奈良耕一, Nara Koichi) is a ninja produced from the following the devastation wrought by the . In the aftermath of the war a desire for a fearsome generation of ninja to hail from became a necessity. Koichi is that alleged prodigious child. With more hubris than that of lions mane, Koichi incites the fury of all those around him. His immense self-confidence and aggressiveness has made him strong in various areas where others have yet to even explore, however it has also gotten him in a fair share of trouble; one such incident being the defilement of the Nara household, resulting in his disowning from the influential Clan. Nevertheless, Koichi has graduated from the Academy with high marks; fourth in class, and second in ninjutsu. He is later relegated to join the newly established Team Lee. Background His mother, Koharu Kusumi was a soon-to-be retired bounty-hunter posing as a merchant while his father was by trade, a hunter-nin but all the man anyone could ask for. A reputable assassin, a devout combatant, and would have been a great father had he decided to keep his only son. Koharu, using the bridge built by Tazuna in what seemed like ages ago, often traveled to Land Of Fire for 'business', after all, following the Fourth War many had chosen to flee large Hidden Village. As a result, her time spent in the Land of Fire was time well spent. In her trips she often trekked to or around Konoha (delivering her bounty) and one night, while dining at the Five Shuriken restaurant she struck up a lasting bond with one women -- Hiyori Nara, an accomplished kunoichi of her own merit warranting the promotion to Jōnin. For years the two continued their friendship, maybe even creating something more then just a friendship -- at least, in the eyes of Hiyori it was something with the possibility of something greater. Nevertheless, her idealistic vision would never achieve fruition as on the dawn of a new day, Koharu was impregnated by her lover in a one-night stand. Though at first both viewed it as a mistake, they soon came to regret their misconception. But as fate would have it, her newborn son would never even feel the sensation of his biological mother; see her eyes, smell her scent, nor feel her touch. Attacked and assaulted by a group of mercenaries, or rather spies working for the mercenaries Koharu was killed while voyaging back to the Land of Waves, having been intercepted on her route from Konohagakure no Sato. Using a technique of his, the hunter-nin was capable of entering the scene but all too let as the nuke-nin had already filled their position. Upon witnessing the nuke-nin he identified the figure as one he failed to kill in the past, a visage that had clearly burdened a vendetta against the nameless hunter-nin. The hunter-nin had failed his own personal mission and broke down. The wails of his only son echoed as the rain plummeted to the blood-soaked soil beneath his feet. His cold eyes became coarse and then, for the first time since birth the Hunter-nin had showed emotion. The son was a mistake but that didn't mean he had never been denied something before. He had never been not in control. Incapable of fathering a child due to his profesison, the nameless father made a decisive choice -- he gave his only son away to the only person who he knew of, capable of raising a child. He arranged a meeting with Hiyori, explained his situation, and the untimely death of his beloved Koharu. Having spoken fondly of Hiyori's affection, stern beliefs, and desire for a family, the nameless Hunter-nin knew she would be fit to raise his child. Though at first she declined, she eventually caved in as the feeling of Koharu's presence provided her with a sliver of solace. Meanwhile, the nameless missing-nin would forever hunt down the ninja he failed to kill in the past, using his ties among Kiri's finest to find their identity. And so he let his son behind with nothing but a knowing nod, and a single kodachi to be given to Koichi upon his ascension to Jōnin. It is unknown if he is still alive but is nevertheless searched vehemently by Koichi, who still believes him to be well and kicking. Unbeknownst to Koichi, his mother was an amazing sensor ninja, hence the reason why she was an amazing bounty hunter. She had used her Mind's Eye of Kagura, a natural talent of hers, to weed through the brandishing faces and locate her target. Hiyori took the child on as her own, raising him with loving care yet with swift reprimand should he misbehave. At the age of five he would learn about the history regarding his pedigree and would come to accept this. Since that point he has made it his nindō to stand at the top tier of shinobi and meet his father on the battlefield. In his efforts to do so he became strong, yet overtly confident and arrogant. He managed to complete the steps necessary to learn the Nara Clans techniques through his surrogate mother. During this time period he was trained by his mother in the Hiden techniques of the Clan. Her knowledge was limited severely due to his parentage and so she taught him in secrecy for fear of defiling her Clans knowledge. Orally and over the course of several months Koichi came to learn what it meant to be a ninja. Under her close guide he began preforming and executing the Hiden techniques of the Nara -- the Shadow Imitation Technique and its derivatives. Because of his larger chakra reservoir, in comparison to other most Nara clansman he took on the jutsu with great fervor. One day while training with a fellow Nara clansman he took the sparring exceedingly far and critically injured his 'brother'. The wounds were grievous, and though unintentional he was held accountable for the life of another. Instead of being scarred by his role in this, he was instead exploring the possibility of doing it once more, much to the chagrin of most Nara clansman and clanswoman. Thankfully, his life was spared but not without the cruel impossibility of him ever becoming a ninja again. As scrutiny regarding the adopted youth intensified, Koichi, while in his final year of the Academy, assaulted his Chūnin instructor. A brief altercation ensued after Koichi had been ignoring the importance of genjutsu. Annoyed he challenged his Chūnin instructor in front of the whole class and came at him with the intent to kill and quite nearly did so. This was, in fact, the first of many conflicts he would have with authoritative figures in his life. Because of Hiroyi's action she was able to lessen his sentence, rather than complete exile from Konohagakure no Sato, instead he was forced to attend a follow-up year at the Academy, attend sessions with Ibiki Morino to work on interpersonal relationships, and for his continued disrespect and negligence was forbidden to step foot on Nara land again. Should he do so he would become subject to Nara punishment. The Head Chief of the Nara Household and the Elders both agreed that they wanted nothing to do with an adopted bastard who would amount of nothing, and was therefore, an insult to the Clan. He was nothing but troublesome. Following the additional year he was added to the ranks of the genin along with the graduating class. He later joins Team Lee. During his tenure at the Academy he was reputed for having completed the requisite for becoming a sensor-nin, having been recognized for his natural ability in chakra sensing and therefore found many things needless. This would be the heart of his superiority complex as deep-seated within the cagey bastard is feelings of abandonment from his father, and the Nara Clan. As a child inducted into the Academy a few years late he was naturally apathetic toward the younger children, that coupled with his background made him the perfect brooding, question deflecting, asshole. Oddly enough, he was actually pretty damn enjoyable. If one got passed Koichi's constant need to show off his pair. The galling delay on his advancement from Academy Student to genin was troublesome but Koichi overlooked it as he managed to create multiple bonds with most of, if not all the current genin he thought worthy of his time (conversely, or those who made him look good) and the most of the Chūnin in the village. A facet of his past worthy of mention would be that, following his disowning from the Clan, his mother Hiroyi still had to make a choice; leave the clan, or stay beside her adopted son, the lest remembrance of a lost friend. Because of Koichi's age however, he offered for her to stay and after weeks of arguing, she caved in. Thankfully, he hadn't gained her tendency to cave from pressure from another person. He figured she would be awful at negotiating and even worse living with an adolescent. He began living on his own for the next few years of his life --and quite possible for the rest of his life-- Koichi got involved in deep waters involving the Yakuza. For fear of becoming another dereliction among Konoha's lower class he became affiliated with the Head of the Yakuza, and for a time being, worked closely with the entirety of them. His ties to the Yakuza stretch far and wide, all-throughout the Land Of Fire he is known for his work, and very little, if any shinobi know of his involvement in the underground activity. If anything, it should prove beneficial in later missions. This continued on for a little more than a two years and still goes to this day, although to a lesser degree now that he has greater priorities; his greatest priority being finding his father and in his terms finding that man and making him own up to his responsibilities. Appearance Personality Nindō Relationships Abilities Sensory Perception Killing Intent: Koichi has the power to instill true fear and abhorrence into those he so chooses, guiding his hate through turbulent chakra and into the coarse eyes of his opponent. He channels his emotions and similar to his affinity with sensing, he concentrates unadulterated killing intent upon his foe. A pressure so intense and filled with rancor that one could only prey for it to cease so that they may end their own life. Using his sense of inflated superiority and extreme bitterness the disowned genin forces others to stand at the threshold of the gates of hell. The pressure would be so intense that it would likely make any normal genin shit themselves or cry in disbelief. His killing intent and sensory level go hand-in-hand as both require imagination and in both, Koichi uses his Yin to amplify both. His superiors report that it would be an outstanding feat if he ever showed interest in learning genjutsu. *Koichi's level of sensory is worlds away from normal shinobi, the bastards level of perception creating an insurmountable gap between him and his fellow genin. In no simple terms his ability to discern between individuals and recognize chakra signatures have made him reputable among his own generation. The same sensory skills has allowed him to be able to detect not only chakra but also many other factors in the identification process; indicating gender, height, weight, and even capable of seeing through extremely low-level genjutsu. All with the Mind's Eye of Kagura the disowned Nara can do these things and more, having shown unnatural apt for the jutsu and its applications. His range is about five hundred meters or 1,650 feet, a feat that hasn't been seen by a genin since and something worthy of merit. Similarly, all he has to do is place his palm to the ground and begin concentrating. His chakra will become still and while instantly using the Mind's Eye of Kagura he can determine the number of enemy shinobi, the distance of those figures, and estimate when they'll arrive. Being gifted with incredible precision and accuracy he can even distinguish what clan the individual is from; having spent so much time testing this technique in the confines of Konoha. However, he can only analyze those clans who call the Hidden Leaf home -- the Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyūga, Nara, and Sarutobi. He can, at ease, track large numbers of groups including missing-nin and comrades. Furthermore, he can use the ethereal substance of Yin in order to ascertain an image of the person he's sensing, though it's vague he is almost always correct in his assumption. His amount of dedication and perseverance, or compulsive obsession rather, has caused him to constantly use the Mind's Eye of Kagura in order to further his own ability to new heights. Heights that'll allow him to instantly find his father. On the contrary, when the time arises Koichi can completely abate his own chakra output thus making him entirely undetectable by sensor-ninja of any kind. Combined it's no wonder that he has the potential to be a master assassin. During a pertinent mission (of his own accord) investigating the death of a Chūnin he used his sensory ability, despite no one being around, and was able to pick up the faint signatures of the attackers. Taijutsu Koichi's first recollection of masterful Taijutsu was when watching an offshoot of the Strong Fist via Tenten. Ever since, he began training Taijutsu explicitly, some would say religiously. He no trains under Rock Lee, inarguably one of the most efficient Taijutsu Masters in recent years. As a practitioner of one of Konoha's most ancient art he focuses on close-combat without using chakra, emphasizing pure strength, speed, agility, and endurance. His level of expertise regarding the Strong Fist is incomparable to his Sensei, but worth some note; on one occasion displaying prominent strength and speed capable of sending a full men (an annoying store clerk) flying out of his shoes with a single punch. His level of endurance allows him to run for long periods of time with explosive speed common among most genin. Additionally, his style of Strong Fist exploits his opponents bigger size or slower build, while allowing Koichi to weave inside their guard and strike with successive jabs and kicks. Furthermore, he can be pretty tentative when it comes to evasion therefore his reflexes and reaction time are not honed exceptionally, resulting in him failing to avoid critical harm when push comes to shove. Though he would never admit it and certainly never vocalize it, he is not the best in Taijutsu and could be beat by any genin in a strictly Taijutsu battle. However, his training under Rock Lee is gradually changing that. Ninjutsu Hiden Techniques The Nara Clan techniques were hidden for centuries, kept under wraps and obscured by all those except individuals coursing with Nara blood. Until now. Koichi was the first outsider to learn these techniques, and the first to go at them such passion. The practitioner, due to his larger pool of chakra in comparison to Nara clansman, can use these shadow-jutsu with great apt. A testament to his own ability is that he was capable of learning these jutsu in a matter of months, and can use them in combat scenario without chakra exhaustion. The sensation of complete dominance and oppression he creates, along with his immense killing intent makes the feeling of helplessness palpable. With his trademark satisfactory grin he moves the victim according to his sovereignty as fear dawns onto the eyes of the captured. And with sadistic zeal he takes their life. His prowess is so great that he can preform these jutsu flawlessly, using his chakra level to facilitate the duration and tightening of the shadow technique, ensuring no escape. No genin would dare challenge nor refute his ability to bind even a Chunin. Koichi feels that these techniques are engineered to capture and detain, something that he is particularly fond of because of his nindō. Intelligence Koichi isn't the brightest nor the most prepared; his strong suit being his ability to adapt and expect the unexpected. He trusts his gut first, and above all, will go straight to his instinct before he goes to another. His Sensei, Rock Lee berates that shinobi should anticipate every and any eventuality rather then just think on the fly, something that could get him killed. Nevertheless, his gutsy demeanor or rather his reckless naivety seems to work in his favor. He earned the title, The Trickster, because of his slightly deceptive nature - one that allows him to coerce others into his Shadow Possession Techniques. Tools & Equipment *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': *' ': is a thin metal weapon that is precise and thrown with near surgical precision. Trivia Known Techniques * * * * * * *Shadow Strangle Technique * * * * *